


Sway

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Wolexarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: The Crystarium isn't finished celebrating, and tonight is full of dancing. The Crystal Exarch spends time with those he loves most. For the FFXIVWrite challenge, day 2 Sway.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Lyna & G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> For the ffxivwrite challenge, day 2 sway.
> 
> I do not own the lyrics to the song "Ten Minutes Ago."

_Ten minutes ago I saw you_

_I looked up when you came through the door_

_My head started reeling_

_You gave me the feeling_

_The room had no ceiling or floor_

The Crystarium was celebrating again. He could hardly fault them; this time the night was permanent, and he was safely returned home. It was the first night without Moonflower, however, so the Crystal Exarch found himself a little despondent. He missed her; she hadn’t left Norvrandt since she arrived, several months before. Still, he put on a good face for his people and walked among them, partaking in their joy and feeling his spirits lift. They deserved this and many more nights of merrymaking.

He came to a stop at the Dossal Gate. People had turned the open space into a dance floor, and he saw some musical performers across the way. The Exarch took a seat and enjoyed the dancing. It was only a matter of time before he would be noticed, and he was correct, as soon after he sat down, he was asked to dance. Then he was passed between several people before he could finally plead a need to rest his feet.

Lyna came to him, bearing a small plate of food. “Good evening, my lord,” she greeted cheerfully, setting the plate between them. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself just now.”

“I was,” he agreed amiably, and took one of the cookies from the plate. Sharlayan upbringing still had him reaching for the food that was meant to delight rather than merely nourish. “I did not quite expect so many dances in a row, however.”

“Everyone wants the chance to be with you, sir, it is hardly surprising.” Lyna leaned back and began eating the fruit she’d brought over. “I’ll have you know that I expect my turn before you try telling me to go to bed.” The smile on her face was teasing, but he knew she was serious about having a turn.

The Exarch got to his feet and offered her a hand. “It would please this old man if you danced the next with him,” he said with a dramatic flourish.

His beloved granddaughter laughed and set her plate aside. She accepted his hand and stood up. “You really should listen to Moonflower when she tells you to stop saying that.”

He chuckled and adjusted his hold on her. Lyna was a great deal taller, but he could still remember the days she was no higher than his waist. “No matter how you both may insist, I am an old man, and I will not stop saying as much.”

“If you say so,” she replied noncommittally. The two then moved on to other subjects, and he felt his spirits rising once more. Lyna usually had that effect on him. One dance turned into two, and then they returned to their seats. It was a good night, and there would still be hours of partying. 

Then, suddenly, he felt footsteps. Someone was inside of the tower, which made him look up. The steps felt in a rush, so whoever it was—and it could only be one person—was hurrying to the doors of the tower. A few minutes later and they swung open to reveal Moonflower.

G’raha Tia’s heart skipped a beat. He had always thought Moonflower looked like a princess, but tonight she dressed as if she were going to a ball. She wore a tiara in her hair, long white gloves, and as she descended the stairs, he saw white slippers on her feet. Her gown reminded him of a fairytale he read many years ago, as it was a pale blue embroidered with gold flowers.

He quickly stood up and came over to her. _She came back!_ As soon as she saw him, she lit up and held out her hands, which he took. G’raha pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Hello, Princess. You’re back earlier than I expected.”

“I missed you.” Her eyes met his and it felt like falling in love all over again. “Feo Ul came to me and said the Crystarium was having another party, but with dancing this time, so I came here. I didn’t get to do nearly as much last night!”

“You look beautiful,” he told her, refreshing the details in his mind to add in the peach blossom earrings and necklace. 

“You don’t think I’m overdressed?” she asked, a hint of nervousness coloring her voice. She fiddled with one of her earrings and her eyes darted to the crowd behind him. “I—I wasn’t sure, the Crystarium has always seemed so utilitarian, and I can change into something else—”

He brought a hand to her cheek, which blushed at his touch. “You look _beautiful_ ,” he repeated. “You are not the only one wearing her finest tonight; although it may be the finest of them all, as no one else is a princess.” The Exarch led her to the dancing area, and the two of them soon became lost in their own world, swaying to the music.

“If I am a princess, what does that make you?” she asked.

“Yours,” he answered without hesitation. He twirled her as she laughed. 

“Mine,” she purred, and spun back into his arms. 

Moonflower approached each dance with enthusiasm, even the ones that were native to Norvrandt. He taught her how to dance every one of them, loving how her green eyes lit up and her lavender hair bounced to the beat. 

Eventually the pair slipped away, as even though he could draw upon the power from the tower to keep going, Moonflower could not, and she wanted to rest her feet. They rested underneath a tree by the Pendants. She pulled her gloves off so that they could hold hands. “This has been fun,” she sighed happily, and laid her head on his shoulder.

“It has. I’m glad you came. I… I missed you too.” He wished to go home with her, but that would not be so easy as following her there. “I love you.”

Moonflower hummed and tightened her grip on his hand. “I love you too.” 

The words sent his heart flying and G’raha shifted so he could look into her eyes. She smiled, an invitation on her lips. He leaned forward to accept.

_In the arms of my love, I'm flying_

_Over mountain and meadow and glen_

_And I like it so well_

_That for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again_

_I may never come down to earth again_

**Author's Note:**

> It's purely because it's September that I didn't use Mele Kalikimaka, because that line "the land where palm trees sway" is what instantly popped into my head when I saw today's prompt. Instead I indulged in some Cinderella because dang it, guys, my stress levels have not gone down at all the last couple weeks. Cinderella is and always will be one of my favorite fairy tales and Disney movies. I borrowed the lyrics from one of my favorite versions, featuring Brandy. <3
> 
> I love wolexarch so much, but giving Lyna time with her grandfather always makes my heart happy. I hope it made you happy too.
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
